The Hikaris and the Niwas
by Tyantha
Summary: You are a Hikari, Daisuke... You have to carry on the curse and catch Dark Mousy and end this, once and for all. Just how can you stop a man that saves your life?


**Chapter 1: The Rise of the Phantom Thief**

Daisuke sighed looking at the note in his hands as he walked home from school. His firey red hair blowing ever so slightly with the wind. 'She turned me down.' He thought looking at the words "Risa" written in neat cursive writting. A group of older kids passed him and gave a slight wave causing him to instantly fall back into his role and smile brightly, waving back. Two of the girl's giggled and they continued on mummbling "cute" and "kawaii."

Daisuke sighed again, his smile dropping as he crossed the street to his haouse. A car honked as he stepped to the sidewalk, startling him and making his right foot catch on the edge of the sidewalk, which in return, made him to fall onto his stomach. He heard laughing and he grumbled to himself before he stood up and ran for home. This was turning out to be the worst birthday, he'd ever had.

He opened his gate and felt a slight electric shook come from the fence. That was his signal. He ran to the front door, dodging several garden nomes that he knew had bombs in them. He jumped the rail to the porch and opened the door just in time to see a timer go off. He tensed up and bolted inside dodging homemade traps and several high frequency motion sensors. He heard a mechanical laugh and turned to see a robot A.I. smirk and wave to him. Daisuke sweatdropped at the A.I. then got serious again,Daisuke turning around jumping over a motion sensor and dodging the lasors that he knew were not dummies. The A.I. jumped doing a backflip half way and landing near the inside door, that led into the house. Quickly Daisuke rolled under the lasors and made the motion sensors go off, activating the trap below the A.I..

Daisuke sighed in relief as the trapdoor came down and the A.I. fell to its death. Well, fake death. He was sure that mom left pillows down there so her toy wouldn't break. With a sigh he easily dodged the traps and touched the door knob only to be shocked. 'She electrified the door knob!' Daisuke thought as he took his shoes off and used them to turn the door knob.

"Congragulations sweety!" His mom chirped as she smothered him in hugs, her short brown hair brushing Daisuke's cheeks as she kissed his forehead.

"Well done my son, there's nothing left that we can teach you!" His gandpa said as Daisuke pulled himself out of his mom's grip and started walking upstairs.

"Were are you going! I"m not--" His grandpa began, but Daisuke cut him off from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry grandpa, but I'm not in the mood." Daisuke said in a sad voice. He turned and walked into his room slamming it shut.

He sat on his bed, searching for the note, only to find it gone. 'Great, I lost it.' He thought as he pulled a picture of Risa out of his pocket. It had Risa smiling, her long brownish-red hair flowing around her face, one of her friends almost completely cut out of he picture, but black hair still remained at the edge of it.

'Why did she turn me down... Why?' Daisuke thought his eyes blurring from unshed tears.

'_Who turned you down?'_

Daisuke felt coldness rise from inside him as the voice spoke inside his head.

'The person I love.' Daisuke answered back, numbness engulfing his body as something came out; Something from within' his very DNA.

_'The one you love?'_

'Yes... The one I love.' Daisuke answered back as the numbing and coldness passed.

Daisuke stood up, his back feeling a bit heavy, though he didn't know why. His vision seemed to have been playing tricks on him, because he felt like he was looking from a taller point of view.

He let out a sigh, his head dropping ever so slightly, blonde coming over his eyes. He stared at the blonde hair for a moment before realizing that it wasn't normally there. He looked to his left spotting his mirror and bolted to it, only to see golden orbs and long cascading hair.

"MOM!" Daisuke shrieked.

Emiko only smiled as her son came out of his room and ran up to her, giving her this wierd look when she didn't freak out.

"Mom? Why do I look like this!" Daiuske said pacing in front of her, throwing his hands up in utter confusion.

"You make a lovely Krad. I just want to hug you!" Emiko squeled in delight as she reached forward to hug him.

Daisuke jerked back with new found speed almost tripping over the arm of the couch.

"And his reflexes are astounding!" Emiko cried gawking at Daisuke.

"Grandpa...! Help!" Daisuke pleaded as soon as he seen Daiki come into the room.

"Emiko let me handle this." He said casually, making Emiko pout, but he just waved it off as he walked up to Daisuke; Who was considerably taller than his grandpa now.

"This is apart of the Hikari curse, Daisuke. It won't break until the Phantom Thief, Dark is stopped." Daiki said, in a serious manner.

"So all I have to do is stop this thief... 'Dark'... And I'll turn back?" Daisuke asked just now noticing that his voice had changed, along with his apperance.

"Basically." Emiko said as she had disappeard and was now back holding out a silver hair band and a cross that he wasn't so sure about.

Here, pull your hair up and put this cross at the end of the pony tail. This is how Krad usually wears his hair. She smiled brightly as Daisuke pulled up his hair, keeping is loose. His bangs fell from the pony tail and a long piece fell along with it, settling at the middle of his forehead. He reached out and took the cross from Emiko's open hand. A jolt of coldness flowed from his hand to his back. He clentched to cross and fell to his knees, holding his arms flush to his chest. Daisuke could hear Emiko and Daiki talking, but he could make out what they were saying as the cold was replaced with pain and a sudden warmth. It felt like the skin was being ripped open by a dull knife. He bite his lip trying to hold back a scream; His teeth cutting his lips, causing blood to flow into his mouth. He swallowed and cried out in pain.

His senses over loaded him, then finally he felt something come out of his back, The pain dulling slightly, his mind dazed.

After a moment he came out of the daze to find Emiko at his side speaking soft words of comfort as Daiki was behind him cleaning off his wings. 'Wait... WINGS!' Daisuke's mind cried as he looked on either side of him to find two white wings, blood dripping off of them. Daisuke looked like he was in deep thought, then his wings flapped almost like an involentary spasum. Then Daisuke 'hmph-ed' and glared at them. The wings, soon after, began to flap as noramally as any bird's wings would.

Daisuke smiled in victory as he stood up, his school uniform ruined, but he didn't seem to notice. He opened his hand to find the silver cross still in it. With a sigh he pulled his hair around to his face and he fasened the cross to the end of it. Daiki smiled lightly and handed the bloody towel to Emiko, who smiled back and began to clean his wings off. Daiuske winced slightly when she brushed over the joint of his right wing.

"Gomen." She said softly as she pulled the towel away and examined her work. The wings now shown brightly as Daisuke flapped them slowly then brought them close to his body as if they were a blanket.

"Now, let's get you changed." Emiko said as she pulled a folded pile of clothes. 'Why white?' Daisuke thought as he went upstairs, walking slowly afraid that he'd knock something down with his wings.

He came out ten minutes later, his white pants on and his vest in his hands.

"Mom." he called from down stairs. "A little help, please."

Emiko smiled from the livingroom.

"Retract your wings." Emiko said as Daisuke did what he was told, them easily sliding back into his back.

"Thanks mom." Daisuke said as he walked back into his room and shut the door. After a minute he came out wearing the same white baggy pants, the waist of the pants hugging his hips perfectly. His chest bore a white vest that zipped up, a silver zipper, the teeth of it the same color; The white cloth on it looking quite thick. Over the vest he wore a silk, button up, long-sleeve shirt, that was left unbuttoned to show off the vest.

"You look great!" Emiko called smiling brightly, holding back the urge to hug her son to death.

"So how do I stop this Dark person?" Daisuke asked blowing a stray hair out of his line of sight.

"At 9:30 tonight he'll be stealing 'The Devil's Glory', " She said quite serious now. "He'll be at the Yoru Museum. The cops won't be on your side, so you'll have to set up traps and try to stop Dark without them seeing you." She smiled again and ushered him out the door, tossing a white bag into his chest, Daisuke barely catching it.

"So you better go now, it'll take you a while to reinforce the place." Emiko shut the door and left a confused Daisuke on the steps. He ushed his wings out, them easily following his command, only a slight pain this time. When his shirt didn't tear he assumed that the two holes in the back of his long sleeve shirt were just big enough for them.

He lightly flapped his wings as he stepped off the porch. Crouching down and jumping up, his wings catching air and flapping wildly until Daisuke was well above the houses.

They eased down, gliding with the wind, flapping every few seconds. He watched the clock tower hit seven.

'I was home that long?' Daisuke wondered as he turned left and headed straight for the museum, the museum's roof coming into sight.

**What did you think? I don't think anyones done this before so I want to be the first to try it! **.


End file.
